Abilità e poteri
Le abilità di un personaggio sono tutte quelle capacità, fisiche o intellettive, che sono frutto di apprendimento "naturale", mentre i poteri sono tutte quelle abilità con un'origine arcana, divina o comunque sovrannaturale. A Acid Blast Adrenalize Aid Animal Friendship Animal Growth Animal Summon One Animal Summon Three Animal Summon Two Animate Dead Animate Rock Anti Magic Shell Armor Astral Walk Aura of Elements 'Aura of Power' Abilità Può essere appreso unicamente dai Monaci. Consente di espandere la propria aura combattiva incitando mostri e personaggi non giocanti nella stanza ad attaccare il Monaco. Il costo è di 15 mana e ha un lag di 3 round. Usato contro mostri abbastanza deboli può spaventarli fino a farli fuggire o addirittura stordirli. Inoltre può essere anche usato in zone dove non è possibile parlare (ad esempio sott'acqua). Abilità simili: Bellow e Warcry. Aura Sight Avoid Back Attack B Backstab Barkskin Bash Abilità Può essere appreso da Barbari, Guerrieri, Paladini e Ranger. I combattenti addestrati a farlo possono tentare di spingere con una spallata l'avversario durante la mischia, per atterrarlo. In caso di successo il danno inflitto è minimo, ma la vittima rovina a terra, restandovi per due round, prima di riuscire ad alzarsi al terzo round, mentre l'attaccante non può compiere azioni aggiuntive per due round. In caso di fallimento è l'attaccante a cadere a terra, dove resterà per tre round prima di alzarsi. Sintassi: bash bersaglio; se ci si trova ingaggiati in combattimento, il solo comando bash, privo di argomento, consente di tentare l'abilità contro l'avversario corrente. Bellow Berserk Bless Blessing Blindness Burning Hands C Cacaodemon Call Lightning Calm Canibalize Cause Critical Cause Light Cause Serious Cell Adjustment Chain Lightning Chameleon Change Form Changestaff Charm Monster Charm Person Charm Vegetable Chill Touch Circle Clairvoyance Clenched Fist Climb Colour Spray Command Commune Comprehend Languages Cone of Cold Conjure Elemental Continual Light Control Weather Create Food Create Light Create Water Creeping Death Cure Blind Cure Critic Cure Light Cure Serious Curse D Darkness Demonology Detect Evil Detect Invisibility Detect Magic Detect Noise Detect Poison Disarm (Traps) 'Disarm' (Weapons) Abilità Può essere appreso da Guerrieri, Monaci, Ranger, Paladini e Barbari. Consente di disarmare l'avversario contro cui si sta combattendo. Se l'abilità ha successo l'avversario perde la presa sulla sua arma, che cade a terra, e comincia a combattere a mani nude; altrimenti chi utilizza l'abilità cade per terra per la durata di 3 round. Discover Traps Disguise 'Disintegrate' Potere Può essere appreso da Maghi e Stregoni. Costo di lancio: 45 mana L'incantatore lancia un raggio di pura energia che può disintegrare la vittima letteralmente, infliggendo 1d10 danni per livello. Può essere lanciato circa 3 volte ogni 2 round. Inoltre, sottoposti a disintegrazione, gli oggetti che fallissero un tiro salvezza contro gli incantesimi hanno il 50% di probabilità di svanire in una nuvola di fumo. Poteri simili: Psionic Disintegrate Dispel Evil Dispel Good Dispel Magic 'Dodge' Abilità (passiva) Può essere appreso da Monaci, Ladri, Guerrieri, Paladini, Ranger e Barbari. L'abilità viene automaticamente attivata ogni volta che si subiscono dei danni fisici durante un turno di combattimento. Se ha successo il combattente beneficia di una riduzione da 1 a 3 di danni fisici, dopo eventuali dimezzamenti da Sanctuary e resistenze. Il dodge del Monaco gli permette di evitare completamente l'attacco. Doorbash Doorway Dual Wield Dust Devil E Earth Servant Earthquake Enchant Armor Enchant Weapon Energy Drain Entangle ESP Evaluate 'Evasion' Abilità (passiva) Può essere appreso da: Ladri monoclasse Questa abilità conferisce ai ladri la capacità quasi sovrannaturale di schivare gli incantesimi offensivi, che normalmente infliggerebbero un danno. Un ladro esperto può perciò essere in grado di lanciarsi al di fuori del raggio d'azione di una palla di fuoco, di un fulmine o di altri incantesimi di questo genere, evitandone totalmente l'effetto. F Faerie Fire Faerie Fog Fear Feeblemind 'Feign Death' Abilità Può essere appreso unicamente dai Monaci. Consente di fingere di morire facendo credere all'avversario di aver vinto, per poi fuggire in tutta tranquillità (senza flee). In caso di successo il Monaco rimane per terra con gli occhi chiusi per 3 round, mentre l'avversario smette di combattere contro l'utilizzatore. In caso di fallimento l'avversario si accorge della messinscena e continua ad attaccare guadagnando un round bonus dove il Monaco non contrattacca e quest'ultimo non potrà dare altri comandi per 3 round. Find Familiar Find Food Find Trap Find Water Fire Blast Fire Servant Fireball Fireshield Firestorm First Aid Flame Blade Flame Shroud Flamestrike 'Flee' Abilità Appreso automaticamente da tutti Questo comando, una volta impartito, fa tentare una rovinosa fuga dal combattimento. Se riesce, il personaggio si ritirerà in una direzione a caso fra quelle aperte. Poiché si tratta di una fuga e non di una ritirata, è possibile che false uscite possano ingannare il personaggio, bloccandone quindi un tentativo che altrimenti sarebbe andato a buon fine. Fly G Giant Growth Giant Lore Golem Goodberry Grasping Hand Great Sight Group Fly Gust of Wind H Harm Haste Heal Heat Stuff Heroes' Feast Heroic Rescue 'Hide' Abilità Appreso da Barbari, Ladri, Ranger Consente di nascondersi nelle ombre e di non essere individuabili, se non in modo vago e solo mediante mezzi magici. Finché è nascosto, un personaggio (o un mob) non può essere ingaggiato in combattimento in via diretta, ma potrà sempre essere travolto da effetti ad area di ogni genere. Abilità correlate: Sneak , Sense Life 'Hit' Abilità Appreso automaticamente da tutti Consente di ingaggiare il combattimento mediante un attacco fisico. Abilità correlate: Kill Horrid Wilting Hunt Hypnosis I Ice Blast Ice Storm Iceshield Identify Implosion Incendiary Cloud Infravision Insect Growth Invis to Animals Invisibility J K 'Kick' Abilità Può essere appreso da Barbari Guerrieri Monaci Paladini e Ranger. Consente ai combattenti di attaccare l'avversario con un calcio. Normalmente, questo calcio infligge 1 danno ogni 2 livelli del personaggio e impedisce per un round qualsiasi azione extra dell'avversario, mentre l'attaccante non potrà compiere nuove azioni per tre round. I calci di un monaco sono più rapidi ed efficaci: oltre ad infliggere 1 danno per livello, un monaco non potrà effettuare nuove azioni per due round. Il kick è efficace a prescindere dalle dimensioni relative dei due avversari. 'Kill' Abilità Appreso automaticamente da tutti Consente di ingaggiare il combattimento con un attacco fisico. Abilità correlate: Hit Knock Know Alignment Know Monster L Language Common Language Dwarvish Language Elvish Language Giantish Language Gnomish Language Halfling Language Ogre Language Orcish Lay on Hands Levitation Lightning Bolt Locate Object M Major Invulnerability Major Track Meditate Memorizing Messenger Meteor Swarm Mind Burn Mind Over Body Mind Wipe Mindblank Minor Creation Minor Heal Minor Invulnerability Minor Track Monsum Five Monsum Four Monsum One Monsum Seven Monsum Six Monsum Three Monsum Two Mount N Necromancy O Other Lore P Paralyze Peer People Lore 'Pick' Locks Abilità Può essere appreso da Ladri e Monaci. Permette di forzare una serratura chiusa senza l'utilizzo di una chiave. Nota: Non tutte le serrature si possono aprire con tale abilità, soprattutto se la chiave esiste. Abilità e poteri simili: Doorbash, Knock. Poison Polymorph Self Portal Power Word Blind Power Word Kill Pray Prismatic Spray Probability Travel Protection Acid Breath Protection Electric Breath Protection Fire Breath Protection from Cold Protection from Electricity Protection from Energy Protection from Evil Protection from Evil Group Protection from Fire Protection Frost Breath Protection Gas Breath Psi Invisibility Psi Portal Psi Shield Psi Summon Psionic Blast Psionic Danger Sense Psionic Disintegrate Psionic Strength Psionic Teleport Psychic Crush Psychic Impersonation Q 'Quivering Palm' Abilità Può essere appreso unicamente dai Monaci. Con questa tecnica il monaco, dopo aver concentrato la sua energia nel palmo della mano, colpisce l'avversario, apparentemente in modo lieve, infliggendogli danni considerevolmente alti. Il palmo vibrante causa 1d20 danni per livello ed a motivo dell'intenso sforzo da parte del monaco, quest'ultimo non potrà riusare tale tecnica per 12 tick di gioco (corrispondenti a 15 minuti reali). R Ration Carve Read Magic Refresh Reincarnate Remove Curse Remove Paralysis Remove Poison Remove Trap Reptile Lore Rescue Resurrection 'Retreat' Abilità Può essere appreso da Ladri, Monaci, Guerrieri e Barbari. Consente di ritirarsi dal combattimento in perfetto ordine. Questa abilità viene attivata ogni volta che si dà il comando flee, per fuggire da un combattimento. Se ha successo viene anche mostrata la direzione verso cui si è ritirati, permettendo di avere un miglior controllo della situazione (per poter allontanarsi ulteriormente oppure ritornare nel mezzo della battaglia). Avere questa abilità nel proprio repertorio aumenta anche la probabilità di successo del flee. Abilità correlate: Flee Riding S 'Safe Fall' Abilità (passiva) Può essere appreso unicamente dai Monaci. Consente di salvarsi cadendo da posti alti. Se l'abilità ha successo il monaco rimane solamente svenuto, mentre gli altri, cadendo, potrebbero morire se non hanno più punti ferita. Sanctuary Scare Second Wind Sending Sense Life Shield Shield Parry Shillelagh Shock Blast Shocking Grasp Sign Language Silence Sleep Slow Poison Slowness Snare 'Sneak' Abilità Può essere appreso da Ladri, Monaci e Ranger. Consente di muoversi silenziosamente dentro e fuori le stanze senza essere notati. Usando questa abilità non si ha modo di sapere se stia funzionando o meno, tranne nel caso di un ladro puro che saprà con certezza se ha avuto successo. Non appena si entra in un combattimento gli effetti finiranno. Con questa abilità molti mostri che altrimenti attaccherebbero l'utilizzatore non lo fanno perché non lo notano, consentendolo di andare in posti dove altri non potrebbero. Lo sneak di un Ranger funziona solo all'aperto ed è automatico in foresta. Abilità correlate: Hide Speak with Plants Spot 'Spring Leap' Abilità Può essere appreso unicamente dai Monaci. Quando è a terra, a seguito di un evento (es. bash), il Monaco può decidere di usare questa abilità per rialzarsi e dare un calcio all'avversario con un unico comando. In caso di fallimento il Monaco inciampa e ricade per terra senza poter dare comandi per altri 3 round. Spy Steal Stone Skin 'Stopfight' Abilità Appresa automaticamente da tutti Impartendo il comando è possibile disimpegnarsi dal combattimento, senza fuggirne, subendo solo un lieve rallentamento. Questo comando tuttavia non impedisce al mob di continuare nel combattimento. Strength Succor Summon Sunray Swim 'Switch Opponents' Abilità Può essere appreso da Guerrieri, Ranger, Paladini, Barbari e Monaci. Consente di cambiare l'avversario con cui si sta combattendo e quindi di rivolgere i turni di attacco fisico al nuovo nemico. Se l'abilità fallisce il combattente, che ha usato la tecnica, smette di attaccare chiunque, come se avesse dato uno stop. T Tan Telekinesis Teleport Teleport without Error Touch of Gea Tower of Iron Will Transport via Plant Travelling Tree Tree Travel Trip True Sight Turn U Ultra Blast V Vegetable Growth Vegetable Lore Ventriloquate W Warcry Warp Weapon Water Breath Water Servant Weakness Web Wind Servant Wizardeye Word of Recall X Y Z